


Scientist's Secret

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Fennel doesn't let her lab's burgeoning staff stop her from having some fun.





	Scientist's Secret

It was another crisp morning in Striaton City, and Fennel was making her way to her research lab. The pretty young scientist was a friendly and well respected member of the community even before her breakthrough on the study of pokemon and their dreams, but since the creation of her Dream Machine she had become the city's most famous and beloved resident. Accepting the adoration with modest and a little embarrassment, Fennel greeted each person she passed with a friendly smile and a wave. None of them noticed her slightly flushed cheeks, or the fact that her white lab coat was buttoned up much further than usual.

With great care, Fennel walked up the stairs to her second floor lab and unlocked the door. She was the first to arrive; the gentle hum of the Dream Machine filled the otherwise silent research lab. The machine had led to great breakthroughs in the understanding of pokemon, and was her greatest accomplishment to date. Now that that project was done, however, Fennel had turned her attention to more mundane research: helping her friend and colleague Juniper study and catalogue the local Unova pokemon. A small group of research aides had been sent over to help with the work, and although Fennel's little lab felt more cramped than ever, she was mostly glad for the company.

Mostly. Sometimes, she wished she had a little bit more privacy during the long work days. Unbeknownst to the town, her colleagues, even her closest friend Juniper, Fennel had a secret. She was a sex addict.

Being both a local celebrity and a closet slut was a difficult balancing act. As much as she'd love to, Fennel could hardly go out and pick up a bunch of young studs to screw. No, in order to keep up appearances, the horny scientist had to satisfy herself with constant masturbation, often with the aid of all manner of naughty toys and internet porn. It had all been fine when she had worked mostly alone; Fennel had taken frequent breaks during her work on the Dream Machine to kick back and rub out a quick orgasm right in the lab (her work computer also had a hefty dose of hardcore pornography on it.) Unfortunately that had become increasingly difficult now that she had a staff.

What's more, Fennel's carnal needs had progressed further and further, as was often the case with addictions. Her recent frustrations had come to a head today, when the young woman had made an impulsive and risky decision. She had come to work dressed in her white lab coat... and nothing else. Underneath it, the scientist was completely nude and extremely horny.

Fennel sat down in her chair and adjusted her coat so that she was sure nothing looked amiss. She squeezed her legs together tightly, closing her eyes and biting her lip as the tender folds between her legs rubbed together. The urge to shove her hands down there and play with her clit was almost overpowering. Her assistants would be here any minute, however; there wouldn't be enough time for her to get herself off yet. Instead, Fennel teased herself a little by working one hand underneath her neat coat and running one finger along her wet slit. Shivering with pent up lust, she withdrew the digit, brought it to her lips, and sucked her own sweet juices off of it.

She was still suckling the last bits of lubrication from her finger when the lab door opened. Fennel jumped and quickly pulled the finger out of her mouth as her three young assistants all came in together, immediately breaking the silence in the room with their chatter. Todd, the de facto leader of the group, greeted her with a bright smile. "Good morning Miss Fennel. You're here really early!"

Hoping none of them noticed her blushing, Fennel returned his smile. "Well, we have a lot of work to do today, you know!" The strong taste of her own sex still permeated her mouth.

There was a lot of work ahead of them that day, however. On the side desk was a tray of pokeballs, pokemon temporarily lent to the lab by their owners for research purposes. Each row contained several specimens of different species, and Fennel assigned one set to each of her assistants. Todd got the Petilils, Rose got the Litwicks, and Amy was given a group of Stunfisks (much to her dismay.) Fennel took the last set herself, four Herdiers. The researchers would study their pokemon one at a time, measuring and weighing them, noting any differences in coloration, pattern and gender, and then finally compiling all of the data together and e-mailing it to Juniper's lab in Nuvema, where it would be compiled and added to a larger set of samples taken from all over the region.

"Litwick is sooo cute!" Rose gushed from her work station. The first of the little candle pokemon held out its arms, asking for a hug, which the researcher gave it.

On the other end of the spectrum, Amy grimaced at the Stunfisk flopping and flailing about in front of her. "Whatever I did to piss you off Miss Fennel, I'm sorry," she complained. Trying to stay as professional as possible, she donned a pair of rubber gloves and scooped the flat fish up onto the scale. It sat there helplessly, its eyes boggling at her in a disconcerting manner.

"Stunfisk is as important to catalog as any of the other pokemon, cute or not," Fennel admonished the squeamish girl. The scientist scanned the room under the guise of monitoring her assistants during their work. Secretly, she wanted to make sure none of them were watching her. When she was satisfied that they were all absorbed with their daily tasks, Fennel shifted her body around in her chair ever so slightly. The rough fabric of her lab coat dragged along her sensitive nipples, causing them to perk up. It felt so good that the scientist twisted her upper body again, teasing the pink nubs without actually having to touch them. Fennel's movements became more and more overt as the sensations in her body grew stronger. Soon her creamy thighs were pressed tightly together and she rubbed her butt on the seat of the chair in a slow grinding motion that stimulated her bare pussy. She closed her eyes and squirmed, pleasuring herself as inconspicuously as possible.

A sudden noise caused Fennel to bolt upright in her seat. Flustered, she tugged at her lab coat and looked around the lab. Thankfully, nobody appeared to have noticed what she had been doing. As far as she could tell, the noise she'd heard had been Todd dragging one of the scales across his work station to make room for his physical study - nothing out of the ordinary at all, but it had been enough to scare Fennel out of her masturbatory trance. Pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose nervously, Fennel prepared to start her own work with the group of Herdiers.

The first pup was a fairly standard specimen in all respects. It was about what Fennel had expected; Herdiers were very common in Unova, particularly among beginner-level trainers. They were being included in Juniper's study only for completeness' sake. As she recorded the pokemon's measurements, she began to feel a little guilty. Really, Herdier should have gone to one of her less experienced assistants while she took one of the more difficult pokemon (namely Stunfisk,) but she had selfishly claimed the easiest job for herself so that she would have more time to indulge her lust. Still, all three of her aides were more than competent, and she knew they would be able to handle any pokemon they were assigned to.

Fennel jotted down a brief description of the Herdier's color and markings: shaggy, light brown fur on the face, darker brown fur on the ears and legs, and a thick dark blue coat along its back. Then her mind, and her gaze, began to wander again. She looked over at Todd. He was much younger than her, but quite handsome. Beneath her lab coat, her pussy tingled as she imagined herself seducing him, pushing him down onto the floor of the lab and fucking his brains out right there... She sighed wistfully, sure that it would never happen.

Of course, she wasn't only attracted to men. Girls were just fine with her too. Rose and Amy were both fairly attractive, and the Fennel often fantasized about stripping them down and having her way with them. Perhaps she could even have both of them at once: she would love to suck on Rose's bouncy breasts while Amy licked her pussy from below, and then she would let them double team her with strap-on dildos... But again, it was a fantasy that would never happen. As far as she knew, they were both straight. And even beyond that, Fennel couldn't just fuck every assistant who came through her door... or trainer... or delivery man... as much as she'd like to.

By the time she had finished with the third Herdier, it was almost lunch time, and Fennel was feeling so horny that she could barely focus on her work. Looking over at her three assistants, she saw that they were still busy logging data. She had to get them out of here.

"How's it coming?" Fennel said. Leaving her work station, she came to stand behind Rose and pretended to look over her data entries. In reality, she had a perfect view down the young girl's blouse. Rose had quite a pair on her, and her low-cut shirts always showed off ample cleavage. All she had to do was lean over and give them a little squeeze...

Rose looked up, totally oblivious to her lecherous supervisor's thoughts. "Everything's smooth here boss. Litwicks are pretty straight forward; I'll be done with them all with plenty of time to spare."

"Me too," Todd added in.

"Blech," Amy said. "You two have it so easy. The sooner I can get away from these Stunfisks, the better."

Fennel glanced at the clock, an idea forming. "Well since you're so ahead of schedule, why don't we take an extended lunch break? It's a beautiful day today anyway, and I think I owe Amy. Be back by noon?"

Her three aides were all too happy to take her up on the offer. After all of their work stations had been cleaned up and the pokeballs carefully placed back in order, they got their things and made for the door. "Do you wanna come with us, Miss Fennel?" Rose asked politely.

"Oh no no," Fennel said with an apologetic smile. "I'm going to take the extra time to send some of last week's reports to Juniper. That always takes up so much time!" She laughed nervously, hoping that they wouldn't see through her ruse: all of last week's reports had been filed and sent on time. But luck was with her and none of the three thought anything of it. They waved goodbye and then left.

Finally, she was all alone, and it would be well over and hour before any of them got back. Fennel felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she sighed contentedly. Then she undid the upper buttons of her lab coat and pulled it open to expose her bare breasts. Although there was nobody there to see them, she still felt incredibly wicked walking around like that. She ran one hand across her chest, her fingers seeking out her nipples and pinching them gently. She was almost delirious with relief after having been teased all day by the rough fabric of her coat.

The oversexed scientist moaned and threw back her head in ecstasy. Instinctively she pushed her pelvis forward, and a jolt of unexpected pleasure shot through her as her crotch bumped against the rounded edge of her work desk. While one hand still played with her tits, Fennel reached down with her other hand to undo the buttons below her waist. Once the bottom of her white coat was open, she leaned over her desk so that her moist pussy now made direct contact with the hard wooden surface. Overcome by her raging lust, the young woman humped the piece of furniture wantonly. Soon she was leaning over even further, both of her arms braced on the desk, tits jiggling freely in the air, as she humped the desk edge furiously. The hard surface felt so good against her clit, and she never wanted the feelings to stop. Fennel's motions became more and more aggressive, her passions rising, until the desk began to shake against the force of her humping.

Slick feminine juices dripped out of her pussy and onto the desk, some coating the top and the rest trickling down the leg. This didn't deter her, however; in fact, seeing the results of her own arousal encouraged her. Her glasses slid down her nose as she peered down at the mess she was making and moaned.

"T-that's good," she gasped, talking to nobody in particular. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cummmmmmmm!"

The sound of her own desperation turned her on even more. She was a bad girl, and now she was going to get her reward. When her orgasm hit, it was explosive. Fennel's whole body shook and her wobbly legs almost gave out beneath her, causing her crotch to press against the desk edge even harder. The young woman bit her lip and held back a scream. Lubrication flowed freely from between her legs and out onto her work area. Her entire body felt like it was covered in a sheen of hot sweat; she was on fire.

When the intense pleasure began to fade, Fennel slumped down against the desk. Panting from exertion, she gave the edge of the desk a few more half-hearted humps, but she was too spent to go on. Instead, she ran her fingers through the puddle of her own juices she had left behind and brought the sweet nectar to her mouth. Fennel licked her fingers clean and looked up at the clock. She still had time before her assistants returned, and judging by the mess she had made, she would need it.

By the time she had wiped down her desk, the floor and herself, straightened her lab coat, and fixed her hair, lunch time was almost over. Fennel sprayed some perfume on herself and a little into the air; hopefully it would be enough to cover up any lingering erotic scents. Then she sat down at her desk and composed herself. Shortly afterwards, her three assistants arrived. Fennel greeted them all cheerfully, hoping that she had not left any evidence behind.

"Did you have a good lunch, Miss Fennel?" Rose asked.

Fennel blinked. Until now it hadn't even occurred to her that her masturbatory indulgence meant that she would have no time for lunch today. "Umm... yes, I really needed that break," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Tell me about it," said Amy. "And now it's back to more Stunfisks! Ugh."

Once all three of them had settled back into their work, she began to relax. The scientist smiled to herself. She'd done it, masturbated right in her lab not on hour ago. She'd cum hard all over her desk and gotten away with it. Her three innocent little helpers were none the wiser. If only they knew, she thought to herself.

For now, however, she really needed to turn her attention back to her work. As hers was the simplest assignment, it would be embarrassing to spend all of her time fantasizing and then end up being the last to finish. There were still several Herdiers to go, but it would be quick. If she burned through her work quickly, she would have plenty of time left for daydreaming. Fennel arranged her papers neatly and reached for the next pokeball. It was time to be professional, at least for a little while.

The Herdier popped out on her desk, its tail wagging excitedly. While Fennel began to fill in the first few entries of her form, however, it stopped and sniffed the air inquisitively. The scientist froze as the pokemon lowered its head and sniffed the desk - right where she had been playing with herself. Fennel felt her face flush. This was something she had not anticipated; she could fool her assistants, but not the canine's keen sense of smell. With hesitant curiosity, Fennel held her hand up to the pokemon's nose. It sniffed her fingers, the same fingers that she run through the puddle of her own juices, then licked them excitedly.

The feel of the pokemon's wet tongue lapping at her fingers, searching for any trace of her leftover fluids, was making her surprisingly aroused. Suddenly Fennel's head was filled with all sorts of naughty ideas. The horny scientist glanced around the room quickly and confirmed that her assistants were all engrossed in their work. Then she ran her other hand along the underside of the pokemon's belly until she found what she was searching for. The Herdier was a male, and from what she could tell, the smells and tastes left over from her earlier masturbation was having quite an effect on him. Fennel leaned down for a look and saw the creature's red cock poking out of its furry sheath.

Fennel couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this earlier. With her reputation, she couldn't give in to her lusts with any of the people that she knew, but pokemon would never tell...

"Well, aren't you happy to see me!" she whispered to the dog as she ran a finger along his growing erection. The Herdier turned away from her fingers to lick her cheek affectionately. Taking a deep breath, Fennel wrapped her hand around the pokemon's cock and began to rub it. Masturbating in the lab had been a thrill, but jerking off a pokemon literally right behind her assistant's backs was something else!

She moved slowly at first, so as not to draw any attention to herself. As her confidence grew, however, her pace increased. The Herdier panted in pleasure and thrust against her hand, encouraging her to stroke him harder and faster. Fennel smiled warmly and blew the dog a kiss. Her free hand, the one that was now glistening with the Herdier's thick saliva, dropped down underneath the desk. She plunged it into her pussy, pumped it in and out a few times, then withdrew it and offered her slick fingers to the pokemon. He lapped at her feminine honey, and Fennel could actually feel his cock bulge in excitement.

Fennel took another moment to peer around the room while continuing the jerk the shaggy pokemon off. Rose was wearing a pair of ear buds and was bobbing her head in time to whatever she was listening to. Todd had just released another Petilil and was meticulously weighing and measuring it - he was the one she was least worried about, as he always got incredibly absorbed in his work. Amy, on the other hand, was doing her best to slack off while still looking busy. Under normal circumstances, Fennel would have scolded her, but at the moment her aversion to Stunfisks was turning out to be very convenient: the bored assistant would be doing everything in her power not to draw attention to herself, and that would include looking away from her 'work.'

Satisfied that she could take another risk, Fennel held one hand up to her lips, signaling to the Herdier that what they were about to do was a secret. Then she lifted him up off of the desk and set him down underneath it. At first the pokemon was confused, but when Fennel spread her legs and revealed her lack of undergarments he wasted no time in bracing his front paws on the edge of her chair and diving right in. Fennel shivered in delight at the feel of his rough canine tongue against her tender slit.

The horny scientist reached down under the desk and pet the busy Herdier on the head. Then she lay back and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue probing her pussy. It had been so long since she'd had a real flesh-and-blood partner that it didn't even matter if it was a pokemon; in fact, maybe that made it even more exciting. She gazed around the room in a blissful stupor, reveling in the fact that she was committing such an act of depravity in the presence of her oblivious assistants.

Until Rose suddenly turned around and looked at her, that was.

The girl popped one of her ear buds out. "I'm halfway done, Miss Fennel. I think this is the most fun assignment I've had so far!" Then she paused. "Miss Fennel, are you... feeling alright? Your face is all red."

Fennel was frozen, afraid that she had been caught in the act. Little by little, however, she realized that Rose's comments were genuine concern rather than suspicion. She forced a smile and nervously pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm just a little warm is all. I think I should have worn less!" she said in the most blatant lie she could think of. The only way she could be wearing less was if she was totally naked... Fennel imagined her assistant's reactions if she actually did come in to the lab naked tomorrow. While still making direct eye contact with Rose, the scientist spread her legs even wider underneath her desk and pressed her pussy against the Herdier's furry muzzle and was rewarded with the feeling of his doggie tongue sliding up inside of her. None the wiser, Rose smiled at her boss and then turned back to her work.

The intensity of the situation was getting to be too much for Fennel to bear now, and she was feeling more aroused than ever. She needed the Herdier to fuck her, and she needed it right now. The only question was where. Letting him lick her pussy under the desk was one thing, but there was no way they would be able to go further in the lab. There was the bathroom downstairs, of course, but it was public, and it wouldn't do to have anyone wandering in on them. That left... the hall just outside of the lab. It was public too, but there was no reason for anyone to come up unannounced. The only danger would be one of her assistants leaving the lab. Fennel bit her lip as the Herdier's tongue flicked against her clit; it was a risk she was willing to take.

Pushing the pokemon away from between her legs, Fennel stood up from her desk. "I think I'm actually going to step outside for just a moment," she told her assistants. "Please continue with your work, I'll be right back!"

The three youths nodded without looking up from their work. Fennel took one more moment to make sure that her lab coat was straightened, then nodded towards the door. Sensing the need for stealth, the Herdier trotted in front of her as the two quickly and quietly made their way to the exit and excused themselves. 

The space outside the lab was far from private; the second story landing was only a few feet away, and Fennel could peer over low wall and down to the first floor hallway. Still, nobody would see her when she was down on all fours, and she would be able to hear anyone climbing the stairs before they found her... although she wasn't sure how quickly she'd be able to get the Herdier off of her and cover up her activities in the event that anyone came up. The danger of discovery made her pussy tingle.

"Okay boy, we have to make this quick," Fennel whispered to the Herdier as she got down onto her hands and knees. The scientist pulled up her lab coat and exposed her rear to the excited animal. "Do me hard and fast please!"

She didn't have to ask twice. In a flash, the Herdier mounted her. Reaching between her legs with a shaking hand, Fennel found his prick and guided it towards her entrance. The tip of his red cock teased her outer folds for a few moments before sliding inside. Then it was happening: she was being fucked by a pokemon she had just met. He had been volunteered to take part in the study by a trainer Fennel had never met and now he was pounding Fennel's pussy for all he was worth, desperate to unleash his canine semen deep into her human womb.

The pokemon clung to her back and panted in her ear as he thrust into her. His shaft, thick and warm, felt incredible in her tight passage. Fennel felt as though she might cum immediately, and she struggled not to cry out for fear of drawing attention to their activities. Their coupling was wild and animalistic, and Fennel loved it. She felt like a total slut, fucking the Herdier right here at the top of the stairs in her public building. Anyone could walk up; she almost wanted someone to walk up! Eventually she could hold back no longer and began to grunt under her breath with each thrust. Encouraged by his human lover's erotic gasps, the pokemon growled and redoubled his efforts.

Then there was a sound. Below them, Fennel could hear the front door to the building swing open, followed by muffled voices. Fennel fell silent immediately, but the Herdier took no notice and continued humping at her. The people on the first floor did not climb the stairs, however, and Fennel relaxed again. She could hear two voices, and they had stopped just inside the lobby of the building to chat. Still doing her best to remain silent, the horny scientist reveled yet again in her sordid situation. The people below her had no idea that there was an act of depraved pokelove going on just above them. Suddenly Fennel had the very strong urge to complete their coupling before the strangers left.

"Hurry up and cum boy," she urged her canine partner. Bracing herself on one arm, she moved her other hand to rub her clit. "Explode inside me! I want to feel it, please!"

Her sultry encouragements drove the Herdier into even more of a frenzy. He let out a low growl and plowed into the woman below him, determined to plant his seed into his human bitch. The voices below them stopped for a moment, perhaps having heard the pokemon's growl, but Fennel's pussy was burning and she could feel her orgasm rising; even the possibility of discovery could not stop it now. What would happen if the strangers came to investigate? They would find her here, rutting on the floor like an animal in heat, completely overcome by her own deviant passions. She would be knotted, unable to escape. Would they be disgusted? Would they join in? That last thought pushed her over the edge, and she just barely stopped from screaming as her eyes rolled back and she came hard.

"G-good dog," she finally managed to whisper as she felt the Herdier's thrusts slow and his knot expand inside of her. Then she could feel it: his thick cum spilling into her. Her insides were coated with the warm results of their copulation, and at last Fennel was truly satisfied. Below them, the strangers had resumed their conversation. Fennel was relieved that she had gotten away with her little act of debauchery once again... but also secretly disappointed.

They sat there tied for what felt like ages, but by Fennel's wristwatch was about twenty minutes. Then the Herdier's knot began to shrink until it popped out of her, followed by a trail of cum that dripped down from between her legs and onto the cold floor. Fennel wiped herself off on the inside of her lab coat the best she could, but decided to leave the little puddle to dry in the hallway - mysterious evidence of her daring misdeeds. Then she quietly made her way back into the lab.

Amy looked over and greeted her return with a polite smile, apparently unable to see the Herdier padding in with her, but otherwise none of her assistants reacted as Fennel calmly walked back to her desk and sat down. The Herdier hopped up onto her desk and wagged his tail contentedly. Fennel scratched the top of his head fondly, then bent down and gave him a kiss on his muzzle. She allowed the pokemon to return the kiss by licking at her parted lips, and for a moment their tongues met. Then Fennel straightened in her chair and returned him to his ball.

Now that she was back at her desk, Fennel tried to refocus on her work. There was only one pokeball left, and so the scientist picked it up and released the Herdier contained inside. She filled in the entries on its sheet methodically, but when it came time for her to physically inspect the pokemon, her mind began to wander again. Her hands ran down its scruffy fur, first down its back, then on the flank, and finally she rubbed its belly. Almost against her will, her hand slid a little further, probing between the surprised creature's legs. This one, as it turned out, was a female. Fennel's fingers found the warm crease of her vagina hidden beneath her fur and plunged inside shamelessly.

The Herdier shuffled, at first anxious but then quickly seeming to enjoy the unexpected fondling. Her stubby tail waved back and forth while Fennel's fingers worked in and out. The pokemon's eagerness excited her, and she began to fantasize. Back at home she had a strap-on dildo that she had never used; now she imagined what it would be like to come back to the lab later that night and fuck the willing female herself. Perhaps she would call out the male Herdier again and let the two animals go at it while she played with them - and herself, of course.

Fennel was snapped out of her reverie when the Herdier she was fingering began to tremble in silent orgasm. The pokemon's moist tunnel sucked at her fingers pleasantly, and in response Fennel hammered away at it as quickly as she could without drawing unwanted attention to herself. When the little dog had finally stopped coming, she withdrew her sopping wet fingers and stuck them in her mouth. The Herdier's juices tasted quite a bit different than her own, and Fennel yearned to bury her tongue deep into the pokemon's tender slit. But that would also have to wait. For the moment, Fennel contended herself with cleaning off her fingers and finishing up the last of the forms laid out before her. When she was done she returned the happy little Herdier to her pokeball and gathered up all of the research papers. Even through all of the unprofessional behavior, Fennel knew her work was top notch.

"Done!" Amy cried out. "I hope I never see another Stunfisk again. Miss Fennel, please give me something cute next time!"

It wasn't much longer before Rose and Todd also chimed in that their work was finished. Straightening her white coat, Fennel went around the room and collected the information they had compiled. "Excellent work you three," she said. "Amy, I promise to make it up to you with a better selection next time."

And she would, too. But from now on Fennel's assignments would take a few more factors into consideration. Underneath her coat, the scientist's bare, cum-filled pussy burned at the thought of which pokemon she would get to fuck next.


End file.
